This is not the end Sherlock & Molly
by WandererDreamer
Summary: When Sherlock returns from the dead, Molly finds herself confused and hurt. Meanwhile Sherlock discovers unknown feelings towards her.
1. Life goes on

Note: you might see this and other stories published in my personal blog (Just in case you think I'm stealing it. I'm not stealing, this is my work).

* * *

**Part I**

**Life goes on.**

After Sherlock's death Molly couldn't bear to be working on the mortuary. She decided to get another job in a travel agency (not her sort of thing).She tried to live her life as good as possible but the thought of Sherlock was always present, everywhere she went she could always see something that reminded her of him.

Once in a while she visited John and Mrs. Hudson. John didn't say much, he was working at a hospital and he met someone. And even though he said he was happy now you could see the sadness in his eyes. Mrs. Hudson would talk a lot, specially of how much she missed Sherlock even the gunshots on the wall.

"It's a shame...how he ended his life. God knows how much I miss him, my dear Sherlock."

Mrs. Hudson kept on talking and talking and Molly had enough with her own thoughts so she decided to go home.

"Uhm I really have to go Mrs. Hudson, See you next time."

Molly didn't want to hear about it anymore. She missed Sherlock too, as much as her...as much as John. She loved Sherlock even though she knew sometimes he used her. She loved him, missed him and needed him more than anyone else.

In the last days she wanted to help him but didn't know how. One day she arrived to the mortuary and one of her colleagues stared at her not daring to speak.

"Have you read the papers?"

"No, no I haven't...why?

"The freak...he's dead"

"Wh- what?

"He killed himself, jumped off the roof of the hospital they say."

"It cannot be, I don't want to hear anymore"

"It's true, the freak is lying dead there in ..."

"Sherlock"

"What?"

"His name was Sherlock"

Said this, she left and never came back.

Molly felt an endless guilt for not being able to help Sherlock and yet she felt something that not everything was quite right about that fatal day. But again she felt powerless and useless and people didn't listen to her much. She tried to talk a couple of times with Lestrade but he refused to go deep in the case. "It was a matter of time Molly, we all knew he'll come to this" he said. So she went home and didn't say much more about it.

She tried to investigate by herself but it always led to the same, so she quit and she tried to deal with Sherlock's death as good as she could.

She went to the cemetery every month to leave flowers in Sherlock's tomb. She used to sit there and talk for hours and hours straight, it didn't matter if it was raining or snowing she was there, she needed to be there.

"You know I always liked you...I had feelings for you. Not that it mattered. Is just I would have liked to tell you...that you were loved. That...I...loved you.


	2. A not so pleasant surprise

Part II

A not so pleasant surprise?

Sleeping nights were the worst and most of her dreams turned into nightmares. Lying there in her bed thinking about him is what she did every night. She couldn't understand why she was so hurt. It had been three years, it was time to move on, but she couldn't. Sherlock had never showed any feelings towards her. At least not love feelings. On the contrary he used her to get favours he took advantage of Molly's feelings for him. He knew she was attracted to him. He had offended her many times, some of them not in purpose but still this hurt her. He was just that way...and Molly loved him despite everything.

At last she fell asleep and suddenly she found herself in a really unpleasant scene, she could see it was the mortuary for she could see body bags almost everywhere. One of the bags was open so she came closer and she saw him...it was Sherlock. He was there dead obviously or at least that's what she thought. When she turned to look for a way to get out a hand grabbed her and stopped her. It was Sherlock, he was saying something...he looked so desperate but Molly couldn't hear a word. And then everything disappeared and she woke up.

She was tired of this nightmares and yet seeing Sherlock at least in her dreams was somehow comforting.

Next day when she went to work everything seemed normal, she hated to work there but she refused to go back to the mortuary.

She decided she would visit after work...it had been nearly two weeks since her last visit. She wanted to see John too but he didn't spend too much time in the flat now. He was busy and Mary (his girlfriend in turn) occupied most of his time when he was not working.

She got there at 221B and knocked on the door. Mrs Hudson opened the door and Molly could see she was uneasy.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Hudson?"

"Well...I don't know actually"

"What do you mean? has something happened?"

"There's...someone upstairs. But you need to see it for yourself"

"Well...let's go then."

What Molly saw next left her shocked and cold…

"Oh God…Is…Sherlock is that you?

"Yes Molly Hooper…it is me"

This was the last thing she heard and saw before passing out in the arms of Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Awaken

Chapter III

Awaken

That was the last thing she heard before passing out. When she woke up the first thing she saw was worried face and John standing there just staring at her with the same worried look on his face.

Molly got up and there he was...the man she loved and thought dead for three years. She could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest, her blood boiling, a mix of rage, love, hope and disbelief. She wanted to go and tell him so many things; how many times she had cried, how many times she had hoped it was all a lie, how much he missed him but above all she wanted to tell him how much he loved him.

Despite all the things she wanted to say, she just stood there looking at him and it was only after a while that she dared to speak.

"My God it is you! but...how? I can't believe it."

"It's hard to explain." Sherlock said.

"You can try" Answered Molly in a reproachful tone.

"Not now, you're in shock. You won't follow everything that I have to say"

"Is that so? and of course I'm in shock, the man I thought dead is alive, I thought you were dead, we all did. What happened Sherlock. Is this one of your sick jokes?."

"Now is not the time Molly." Said John

"No, of course is not. Actually you know what? I don't want to know. This is sick Sherlock. I'm leaving, I can't stand being here. After all maybe the news were right, maybe you are a fake."

"Molly no, please darling" cried .

"You won't understand until I explain it to you...it is complicated. I did it all to protect you..." Said Sherlock frustrated.

"I don't believe you!"

Molly left the flat consumed in anger but also in guilt and self- reproach. Maybe she should have stayed and listened to what Sherlock had to say. But she was frustrated and hurt and she just wanted to go home and think about what she just saw.

...

Sherlock stayed there thinking about what Molly said. He had never seen her so angry. Not even when he told her about the gay boyfriend who turned out to be Jim Moriarty, his nemesis.

Her words had a heavy impact on Sherlock. He thought Molly was going to be happy of seeing him. He thought she was going to support him. To be there along with John, and maybe Lestrade. The thought of losing her never crossed his mind for Molly had always being there for him.

"Give her time love, she needs time" Said

"She's just angry I'm sure she didn't mean to say that to you..." Said John trying to make things less tense.

"I know what she said John...and she's right" Sherlock said. " I should've explained to her, how things were and how things are."

...

Molly was lying in her bed trying to digest all that happened on that day. She was crying remembering how much she suffered when she found out Sherlock was dead. It was all a lie, he was alive, she saw him. She was confused and despite how much she missed and loved Sherlock she didn't want to see him.

At least not now.


	4. Realizing

**Part IV**

**Realizing**

Everyone was shocked because of Sherlock's return, and a lot of people would congregate daily at 221 Baker Street. They wanted to see and talk to Sherlock. People from all over the country wanted a piece of the consulting detective. They wanted to hear whatever he had to say about how he managed everyone to believe he was dead. Lestrade had to put surveillance because it was getting out of hand and Sherlock couldn't leave the flat.

This gave him a lot of time to think, about himself, about everything, but specially about Molly. She hurt his pride and because of this he felt the need to talk to her. He felt the urge to explain how he saved her life, how he saved everyone's life. To Sherlock, Molly's behavior was unacceptable and ungrateful. But deep inside he was afraid he had disappointed her. She was one of the few people Sherlock trusted and the possibility of losing her affected him, though obviously he won't admit it.

Sherlock put on his coat and even though he hated it, he put on the hat as well. He didn't want any pictures of him published; he was not ready for that kind of publicity…at least not yet. Of course he had things to say but not to them (to the media and onlookers) they didn't matter. He had a more important person to convince and to talk to.

"Where are you going?" John asked, he thought it was madness to go out. There was a whole crowd outside just waiting the moment for Sherlock to appear.

"To Barts, I have to talk to Molly"

"Uhm…Molly doesn't work in Barts anymore"

"What?"

"She quit the job when you…"

"Oh. And where does she work now?"

"In a travel agency"

"In a wh- a travel agency?, that's not her type of job!"

"Well obviously no it isn't, but she didn't want to work with cadavers anymore"

"Nonsense, she will return to Barts. I'll talk to her"

"Why? Do you need something? "

"Excuse me?"

"Well when Molly worked there you used her …ehm I mean you …asked for favors. I'll shut up now."

"Please do…now will you tell me where she works, please?"

"I'll write it down. But are you sure this is a good idea? She was very angry when she left."

"She'll change her mind as soon as I explain the whole thing to her."

"Good luck then."

Sherlock left the flat trying not to be noticed but there were people everywhere trying to talk to him or to get a picture. Finally he got a cab and gave the address of the place where Molly worked.

In his way to the place he recalled in what John Said. He said he used Molly and though it sounded bad and wrong…it was true. He often used her to his convenience and took her for granted. He took advantage of Molly's feelings for him…and it was just now he realized it.

Finally the cab arrived it took long to get there. When Sherlock saw it he couldn't understand why Molly wanted to work there. It was a dull building for a traveling agency.

He had to talk to a few people before finding her. She was placed at the IT department, odd and dull for Molly thought Sherlock. She was very busy apparently because she took no notice of Sherlock or maybe she pretended not to.

"You must get bored here" Said he.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are computers similar to cadavers? What has to do an IT department in a travel agency anyway?"

"You can't be here Sherlock."

"Can't I? I'm here for Information about traveling."

"Are you?"

"No, not really."

"Then what do you need, is there something you need?. Well of course you need something or you won't be talking to me right? I'm the girl of the favors, so tell me Sherlock, what is it? What do you need this time?"

As Molly said this Sherlock was being paralyzed, he started to feel guilty for everything he did to her, for how much he had hurt her. He could see pain in her eyes…and it was his entire fault.

"Molly I…I just want to talk. Please."

"I can't. I'm working"

"What time are you free? We can have dinner."

"Sherlock, what is this? What are you doing?"

"Like I said…I want to talk"

"To talk? Talk about what? We don't have anything to talk. If it's for what I said the other day it's fine you don't need to explain anything. It's not my business, I don't count."

"You've said that before. And I said you do count, because you do Molly. I'll see you when you leave, I'll be waiting somewhere."

Said this he left and Molly stayed there confused, drowning in her thoughts. She thought she might be too hard on him but she couldn't help it she was heartbroken . Still she wanted him; she loved him…just as always.


	5. Realizing II

**Part V**

**Explaining**

When Molly left work there he was waiting for her. Such weird scene thought Molly, in another time she'd have liked it to be like this. He wanting to talk to her, going out just the two of them. But those were different times and obviously this was not a date.

"Didn't think you'll come" She said

"I said I would. Now where do you want to have dinner?"

"It doesn't really matter, you choose."

"There's an Italian place I know, that'll do."

When they arrived Angelo (the place's owner) received him in a very enthusiastic manner, Sherlock was going to be such a good publicity for the restaurant Angelo thought.

"Sherlock, So good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking, table for two please."

"Oh you've brought a date again. A girl this time eh?"

Molly blushed when Angelo said this because as I have said, in another time she'd have given everything to be in a date with Sherlock. He took them to a nice corner table decorated with flowers and candles, beautiful but not appropriate to the moment.

"So, what do you think?" Sherlock asked Molly

"It's nice, it looks really nice. There was no need for the candles or flowers though"

"He thinks you're my date."

"But I am not… obviously."

"If you want I can ask him to clear these things."

"No, it's okay."

Sherlock was starting to feel troubled about her indifference, she had changed a lot. "This is what she must have felt when I was a twat to her" he thought. He was used to the gentle, kind, sweet Molly…this was a whole new version of her.

"Can we talk now" he asked.

"We're talking."

"About what happened…I mean."

"Yes of course."

Whatever he had to say obviously Molly would believe it, but she was not sure she wanted to hear it now. It was a nice moment and she didn't want it to be spoiled.

"I met someone like me you know? A proper genius. The only person I've ever met who was able to trick me and make me desperate. You already know who he was, you two were dating. He used you to get to me."

"Wouldn't be the first using me I suppose."

"Everything he planned worked, I became a fugitive and everyone thought I was a fake. No one believed in me but John and…you."

"I've always believed in you."

"I know. I had an encounter with Jim Moriarty in Barts…He said a lot of things. But the thing is…if I didn't "die" you will. There were snipers and killers waiting to receive orders to kill you."

"Wh- what? Couldn't you ask for help? Where was John?"

"No Molly I couldn't…Like I said I had to die for you to live. I thought I uncovered Moriarty's plan but he was clever oh…so clever. If he died you were going to die too, so when I figured it all out, he shoot himself. You were all going to die, so I only had one choice, I had to "die" too. John got there but it was too late, there was nothing I could do. I figured something but…I couldn't go back I had to go somewhere, everyone had to believe I was dead or else you would've been murdered. So I disappeared and you lived"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for judging you so quickly and calling you a fake."

"No, that's fine. You didn't know what happened."

Molly grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes smiling at him. The kind of smile that brings peace to the soul and that somehow tells you things are going to be alright. And I think you could say this was the exact moment Sherlock realized how wrong he was about her. It was her always by his side always willing to listen and to help. He was blind but now he saw it, he knew it.

"I've been always so…rude to you. I'm so sorry Molly Hooper."

"Don't ruin the moment Sherlock."

Sherlock took Molly to her flat not before saying thanks again and trying to convince her to return to Barts. She was reluctant though and he could see that won't happen any time soon so they said goodbye promising to stay in touch.

What was happening in Sherlock's mind? I can't tell you. But something was awakening inside of him, something he had never felt before and Molly was responsible for it. She was good for and to him. Maybe the reason why he always saw sentiment as something ridiculous and childish is because he never felt it; he didn't know what it was. He wasn't sure how to handle this because he had never felt anything for anyone. Love to him was impractical and according to him a dangerous disadvantage. Besides he wasn't sure of Molly's feelings anymore, she wasn't the same. Maybe the feelings she had once, now were lost and he didn't want to take the risk, so he decided to leave that matter alone and not to think about it anymore for it caused him so much confusion and it troubled his mind.

Meanwhile Molly was again drowning in her own thoughts. It was all too complicated. She couldn't believe she dated Moriarty. She should've seen it. She could've helped Sherlock but she was too busy being an idiot. She couldn't forgive herself, the man she loved almost died and she felt it was her fault.

When she first met Jim Moriarty he was all nice and she didn't notice anything different in him. He asked her out and since she didn't get many invitations she decided to give it a try. He was good a little bit goofy but she didn't at any time suspect he was a psychopath. It didn't last too much, he was not what she wanted (He was not Sherlock obviously) and he seemed to be far more interested in Sherlock, so when he told her his new boyfriend was gay she just confirmed it.

One of those days she saw him in the telly, he was involved in a big robbery not to mention he wrote "Get Sherlock" on the glass. She realized of course this guy was sick and dangerous but she didn't know at what point was he sick and dangerous. Now she knew and she lamented not being more clever.


	6. A not so nice feeling

**Notes:  
**A new character is introduced in this part. His name is Daniel and he plays an important part as he will be Sherlock's love rival.

* * *

**Part VI**

**A not so nice feeling.**

Everyday people would come to 221 B Baker Street asking Sherlock to solve their "mysterious cases" (most of them were really predictable and he didn't even bother). Others wanted to know how he had escaped death (mostly reporters and onlookers).

Sherlock was getting irked by all this things and to top it off John's wedding was close to date. He had asked Sherlock to be his best man and obviously he couldn't refuse, after all John was his best friend.

In the meantime Sherlock worked on small cases along with investigations and experiments on his own.

Molly came to his mind once in a while but he thought the sentiment was over. "Maybe it was just the circumstances and the moment…obviously it is over now" he said to himself.

One day he was working, experimenting on a dead body. He needed help for the cause of death wasn't very clear. He thought Molly could help since she's a forensic pathologist, so he decided to go and talk to her.

Now this is the most obvious and logical reason, but maybe…just maybe, Sherlock was looking for an excuse to go and talk to her. She didn't visit or called and very deep and unconsciously, insecurity was making its place in Sherlock's mind.

As I said Sherlock thought his feelings for her were gone because according to him it was just momentary. But once he got there and saw what he saw he realized it wasn't exactly a momentary feeling.

As he was walking by the street in which the building was located, he saw Molly in a coffee shop near the agency. But she wasn't actually alone, with her there was a young man and apparently they were having a very lively conversation because they were both laughing non-stop.

Again as I said Sherlock had never been infatuated before and he didn't know how to handle jealousy and all the mixed feelings he was getting. So as impetuous as he was he decided to pay the "merry couple" a visit.

He stood right in front of them with his strained eyes fixed on Molly. This visit surprised her a lot because he never showed up like that, and there was the look in his eyes which made him look very tense.

"Sherlock? Is something wrong?" She asked

"I don't know…is it?" He replied in a cutting tone.

"Well…I suppose no then. Uhm this is my friend Daniel. Daniel, this is Sherlock Holmes"

Daniel being as polite as he was tried to shake Sherlock's hand but he just gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Daniel, can you give us a moment please?" Molly asked

"Yes Daniel…can you please?" Said Sherlock

"Yes of course Molly, do you want me to wait for you outside?" Daniel asked

"No, that's fine I'll see you later."

Said this Daniel left not without giving Molly a really nice and gentle look, which only irritated Sherlock even more.

"Isn't he charming?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

"Very…"

"Who is he?"

"I already told you, he's a friend. He works with me."

"Does he?"

"Yes he does…obviously."

"You two must be very close then."

"Kind of…why?"

"Lunch together, you both seemed very happy. Shall we expect a happy announcement?"

"What? No! Listen…just leave it okay we're just friends. Besides what is it to you?"

"Nothing I suppose."

"Well then…is there something wrong? Why are you here?"

"Does something bad has to happen for me to visit you?"

"Usually…yeah."

"Nothing's wrong. There's something I'm working on. I was…wondering if you wanted to help me, but I can see you're very busy."

At this point Molly started to wonder if Sherlock was mad or…maybe jealous. "No that cannot be, he doesn't think about me in that way" She thought. How wrong she was because actually Sherlock was indeed very mad and very jealous.

"Leave it be Sherlock. What do you want me to help you on?"

"I'm investigating a mysterious death cause. Since you're an expert, you could be very helpful."

"Really? I thought you didn't want me around while you were working. Usually you solve everything on your own or with John's help."

"You know what? Just forget it. It's fine. Don't know why I came here in the first place."

"Why are you so mad anyway…what's wrong Sherlock?!"

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry for taking up so much of your time. I have to go now and you should too, he must be waiting for you."

He got up from the table and left the place without saying anything else. Once again Molly was left there hurt and confused. She was tired of this, him treating her that way. What has she done now? he had no reason to be like that at all.

Sherlock arrived to his flat incended and he decided to take it out on the wall with John's gun. He didn't rest until there were no bullets left on the gun. This noise alerted everyone and John came running into the room along with Mrs. Hudson. They were both scared but once they saw what it was all about, one of Sherlock's usual tantrums, the look on their faces changed from scared to mad.

"Are you bored again" John asked him.

"Don't speak John. Mrs Hudson can you leave? your face bothers me."

"This will be on your rent Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson shouted.

Mrs. Hudson obviously left the room muttering something about her poor nerves and about how one of these days she was going to die of fright.

John stayed there waiting for Sherlock to calm down a bit. He had seen Sherlock angry many times but never like this. He was a bit scared and he didn't dared to speak for a while.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Is there something wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing is wrong John."

"So…you were just bored then?"

Sherlock trusted John with his life but he couldn't tell him about Molly. He felt absurd just to think about it, but at the same time he needed to let it out. Maybe John knew what to do after all he had had many girlfriends. He must have felt this way sometimes.

"There is something…but if I tell you, do you promise to keep it between us?"

"Who else could I tell?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe you could write it in your stupid blog and have everyone know."

"I won't, I promise."

"As you know I'm working examining a dead body, investigating the death cause. So I wanted help and I decided to visit Molly."

"Hold on a minute. YOU, asking for help?" John giggled

"Yes John…me."

"Okay…so what happened?"

"I found her but she wasn't alone, she was having lunch with a man in a coffee shop near the agency."

"Oh she has someone now? Good for her, she deserves it she's a nice girl."

"Why don't you just shut up John?"

"What? Why are you so mad that she…oh. I see."

"What?"

"This is…oh my God, you're jealous."

"What? I'm not …of course I'm not…why would I be jealous?"

"Of course you are, you are jealous because she's not paying attention to you, her world doesn't revolve around you anymore. She moved on."

This is exactly what Sherlock didn't want to hear. He needed to know that Molly was still there for him, to be with him. But what if John was right? What if she had moved on? What if her heart didn't belong to him anymore but to that man? He needed to know, but he didn't know how.


	7. As if you didn't know

**Part VII**

**As if you didn't know**

In the time she worked on the agency Molly met really nice people. This was a small travel agency not so popular but the moment she started working there she felt very welcomed. Among this really nice people it was Daniel, a young nice man about the same age as her (not to mention incredibly handsome) they were in the same department and soon they became very good friends.

In him Molly fond something she never had: a friend. In this two years Daniel had always been there for her through good and bad. He knew everything about Molly, Including Sherlock and her feelings for him. He had been there when she needed a shoulder to cry or when she just wanted to talk. You could say he was her knight in shining armor.

Daniel in the meantime had formed a really special bond with her. He knew she was a good woman, he admired her and obviously in this time he fell in love with her. He didn't dare to tell her, because he could see Molly's saw him as just her friend.

When Sherlock appeared in that coffee shop he felt threatened by his presence. He was afraid Molly could leave him. He didn't know if she still loved him but he didn't want any risks. Daniel had formed a very bad opinion of Sherlock even before meeting him and when he knew he was alive, this didn't please him a bit. Yes he did greeted him when they met but this was just mere courtesy, anyway he could see the feeling was mutual between Sherlock and him and he decided to leave it that way.

All that mattered is that he loved Molly and wanted to protect her. Knowing how Sherlock used molly and mistreated her just made Daniel hate him. He had to take Molly away from him at any cost.

I don't want you to think Daniel was a bad person, but he was in love with Molly and knowing how she had felt about Sherlock before, he was very afraid he was going to take her away from him and he didn't want to lose her.

Meanwhile Molly had troubles of her own. The last time she was with Sherlock he left her very sorrowful and messed up and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Part of her wanted to think Sherlock was jealous but the other part refused to believe it. It was really absurd to think so, if he didn't notice her before why would he notice her now? Still she wanted to know If something was going on…but she didn't know how.

She made up her mind and decided to go and visit (Obviously you and I know she had no interest in visiting Mrs. Hudson but she needed an excuse). It had been a very long time since the last time she visited so this was a very good "reason".

Her heart was beating really fast and her head was going round as she was getting there. She didn't know what to expect, she was angry and Sherlock was too. Still she decided to risk it and you can deduce it was in fact a very interesting day.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and for the look on her face Molly could see she was very happy to see her. Company was a nice thing for Mrs. Hudson because as you know she loved to talk and to clack. Molly however wanted to know if Sherlock was home but the door of the main room was closed so she decided to go and have tea with Mrs. Hudson.

"How have you been dear? It's been a long time. You should visit more."

"I've been good thanks and I wish I could visit more but work keeps me busy, anyway how have you been. Is everything okay here?"

"I've been good; my hip doesn't bother me that much anymore. But between you and me…things are not so well with Sherlock."

"Really? I wonder why?"

"Well, at first I thought it was because John's wedding is very close, but apparently is something else."

Molly was wondering if this was her fault but she didn't say anything about the argument she had with Sherlock at the coffee shop.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"Yes…well I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense, you're his friend…look Molly he needs help. He doesn't eat, he spends the day with his sleepwear and he plays sad music on that violin. We all tried to cheer him up but he just won't listen...maybe he will listen to you."

"That's highly unlikely actually."

"Please Molly dear just give it a try go and talk to him."

There is no need to say how Molly was feeling. Apart from all the confusion and heartbreak she was feeling…well hopeful but also scared. Now she was mostly scared and wanted to avoid Sherlock but Mrs. Hudson was so insistent she had no choice but to go and try to talk to him.

She knocked on his door and there was no answer, she knocked again and…again there was no answer. At the third time he did answered but in a very angry voice and I think Molly just wanted to run as far as she could…but she stayed.

"Whoever it is…leave now." Sherlock shouted.

"It's me…but I guess I'll just leave." Molly answered.

There sounded hurried footsteps and the door was opened just when Molly was going downstairs.

"Wait."

Molly's heart almost exploded I must tell you. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him but she turned around and there he was. Mrs. Hudson was right, he was in his pyjamas, he didn't make his hair and a beard and a moustache were almost showing. Not to mention the fact that he looked as if he hadn't sleep in days.

"You don't have to…it's okay if you want to be alone. I'll leave I don't want to bother you."

"No, it's fine. Just come inside…please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

If you have ever felt extremely excited and scared at the same time, then you already know how she was feeling. Obviously she wanted to know what he had to say but at the same time she wanted to go home and pretend this never happened.

There was an awkward silence between because none of them dared to speak but finally Molly decided to break the ice.

"So, how are you?"

This was a very stupid question to ask because obviously she could see he was not doing so well, but what else could she ask?

"Not so great at the moment, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Same I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes…I mean, you know ups and downs."

"Why? Did he leave you? That charming boy…what was his name? David?"

"Daniel…and no he didn't leave me."

"Oh. You're still together then, that's beautiful."

"He hasn't left me because we're not together!"

"Are you sure?"

"What? Yes! Obviously!...Is there something you want to tell me? Like for example why are you being a bloody jerk?"

Of course Sherlock had a lot to say. Oceans of words came to his mind but he couldn't say anything, he didn't know how. This was making him feel frustrated mostly because of his own confusion. Why was it all so complicated, he just had to open his mouth and tell her how he felt but he just couldn't. He was mad at Molly but he was also in love with her…now how could he put these feelings into words of his own?

"No…I…I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"You know what? I'll just leave, this has no point, I don't even know why I came here in the first place."

"No…don't leave."

"No…I'm done Sherlock. You do this everytime, you hurt me. Do you know that?"

"…"

"You always take advantage of what I feel!"

She was walking to the door but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"And what is that Molly?"

"What?"

"What is it that you feel?"

"As if you didn't know …"

She loosed her arm from Sherlock and left.


	8. What you don't fight for you can lose

**Part VIII**

**What you don't fight for you can lose.**

For some people is almost impossible to show their feelings even though their hearts almost overflow in them.

Sherlock Holmes was one of these people. He was never a man of sentiment; he was a man of logic and cleverness. Falling in love was not in his plans, he had always seen himself without a woman by his side. He assumed he was going to spend his life alone but this didn't bother him at all for he saw love as something absurd, unpractical and childish.

All this changed when he learned what Molly Hooper was and meant in his life. He was in a big dilemma. He wanted to go and tell her, just a week ago she had been there in that same room with him and even though his mind was saturated with things to say, not a single thing worth saying came out of his mouth.

Love isn't that easy but not that complicated (we humans make it hard sometimes but love is actually a very common feeling, present all the time) but for Sherlock love was a completely unknown thing.

He was very attractive and I'm very sure more than a woman wanted some time with the consulting detective. Actually there was this woman once, Irene Adler she was beautiful and very clever and she impressed Sherlock but that was it there was not sentiment, it was nothing more than just admiration. With Molly was totally different it was madness "maybe this is my punishment" he thought. All the times he was rude, all the times he mistreated and ignored her, not to mention the times he used her.

* * *

There was no need for despair but like I said love was not an easy thing for Sherlock and he didn't know what to do.

Molly did not want to know anything about Sherlock anymore. She decided that was it that was the final straw. It really hurt but she couldn't take Sherlock's attitude anymore and it was time to burn a bridge (metaphorically speaking obviously).

Despite her argument with Sherlock and how she felt she decided not to bother anymore. It was time for her to move on and to keep going forward, and it was a good day to start over.

I know maybe you think that travel agency is a trivial matter but actually is really important in this story for reasons you'll know as the story keeps going.

Molly was getting a promotion she wasn't going to work in that cellar full of broken computer and stuff. She was going places literally. In the department of tours she will travel once in a while and this made her very happy.

Daniel made the first step and invited her to dinner to celebrate, he was very happy for her (though he was going to miss her being there with him). You see he was very supportive and he was really proud of her. He knew she didn't like to work there for the most part, she missed the mortuary (or Sherlock?) and it was a big effort and a big achievement for her.

"You deserved it."

"Thank you!"

"You should take me with you when you leave for one of the trips."

"I would if I could."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm just going to be in another department Dan."

"Still…"

"I will miss you too then."

Daniel thought this words could mean something maybe she was starting to feel something for him too. After all she hadn't mentioned that detective guy in weeks. "Maybe she forgot about him already" he thought as he made space for hope in his heart.

The place they went for dinner wasn't as cozy as the restaurant Sherlock took her but this wasn't bad either. Despite everything she was having a really nice time with Daniel, he could always make her have a laugh.

"One of these days we should get away you and me" Daniel said

"That'd be nice."

"What about next week?"

"I can't. John's wedding is next week."

"Oh yeah right…are you going alone?"

"Well no, will be there and other old friends as well."

"No, I mean alone as…you know…alone."

"If you want to come just say so Dan."

Obviously he wanted to go he wasn't going to take the risk of leaving Molly along with Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock was trying to distract himself by playing the violin; he was playing really bad because he couldn't concentrate on the notes. Fortunately John and now he had someone of trust to talk to.

"Where did you go?"

"Well usually when one's getting married there's a lot of stuff to do and lots of places to go."

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright, just be quick I just came here to take a shower."

"I can't be quick. I need you to hear carefully what I have to say!"

"Okay…just calm down."

"It's about Molly."

"Okay what about her?"

"You were right…I was jealous of that guy."

"Oh! So I was right, you were jealous?"

"It's more than that."

"More than what?"

"It's more than jealousy, I…I love her."

"Oh my god…Sherlock I don't know what to say."

The word "love" took a lot of effort for Sherlock to say, but he was hoping John could be able to help so he decided to take the risk and confess.

"And what are you going to do?"

"That's why I told you, I don't know what to do."

"Just tell her, I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear it."

"You told me the other day maybe she had move on."

"I can be wrong."

"I can't tell her."

"What? Why?"

"I literally can't. I can't say it."

John started laughing, Sherlock was the most brilliant man he'd ever met, yet here he was going mad because he couldn't confess his love to a woman.

"You want my advice?"

"Obviously."

"Just tell her Sherlock, make an effort and tell her."

"You just said that and I just told you I can't!"

"She's not a mind reader Sherlock, you have to tell her and chances are she won't believe it so you have to show her as well."

"Yes…but how?"

"Well figure it out, you're the mastermind. You can start by inviting her to my wedding, as your companion I mean."

"She's mad at me."

"Dear lord! Well then don't do anything and let the other guy steal her from you."

Again this is what Sherlock didn't want to hear. He almost forgot his other problem, Daniel. The way he was acting at the restaurant that time he seemed to be fond of Molly. This was a problem indeed; Daniel was very close to Molly. They saw each other everyday and almost all day and maybe they were more than friends already.

This made him lost almost all of his hope. He remembered the last time they talked were Molly insinuated she felt something for him and this made him recover part of it, but something happened and then he actually lost it all.

He decided to call Molly, he didn't dare to go and visit so he used the phone instead. He wanted to see her but he didn't want to ruin things.

"Hello?" answered Molly

"Hi…its me."

"Oh. Sherlock, Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, great actually."

"That's good, you're going to John's wedding I suppose?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Well…the thing is…I'm already going with someone."

Sherlock didn't say anything else he just hanged up the phone and stood there feeling mad and heartbroken. She was going with Daniel he was sure of it.

But for bad or good this was what made him react at least, and he decided he was going to tell her. Daniel wasn't going to steal her from him. She was his Molly, and he was going to fight for her.


	9. Good things happen

**Part IX**

**Good things happen**

The wedding was being held at a big, nice and elegant place in central London. Everyone was there family and friends of John and his bride and they were all having a nice time except for Sherlock. You see he didn't like big crowds but this wasn't the real problem. Though Molly hadn't arrived yet, he knew she was going but…not with him.

He didn't want to ruin John's wedding so obviously he wasn't going to start a fight but he was going to try everything to get Molly back, that was the day he was going to confess his love to her. He was rehearsing it all over and over again, he didn't want to ruin things again so he was choosing his words carefully.

She had finally arrived (at first Sherlock didn't even notice being worried as he was). She was wearing a really beautiful short dress in a beautiful grey and elegant color. When Sherlock saw her he got breathless he was very astonished and again he felt bad for not noticing how beautiful she was.

He didn't say "hi" because he decided not to come close, at least not now, he didn't want to create tension and he decided he will greet her later, besides everyone was getting into positions which meant the ceremony was about to start.

Molly at the same time couldn't help noticing how handsome Sherlock looked. She was used to seeing him in obscure colors all the time but this was a big improvement. She thought he was mad at her because he didn't even say hi and well she didn't want to get upset so she left it that way.

The ceremony was really emotive and everyone in the crowd shed a tear. Molly shed oceans actually and Daniel hugged her which almost made Sherlock lose control.

Sherlock was having a really hard time controlling himself. What he wanted to go was to go and break Daniel's face but this was his best friend's wedding and he wasn't going to ruin it. Besides if he did break Daniel's face Molly was going to hate him (if she didn't already did), so he did all he could to stop himself.

The ceremony was finally over and everyone was looking for nice places to sit. He didn't want to sit in the same table as Molly and the others so he sat next to John's sister (who was drinking a bit too much already).

Molly was having a great time and she looked pretty happy and lively. At any time she looked at Sherlock again (which kind of bothered him) and she dedicated her attention to her friends.

Daniel was causing a really nice impression on everybody; he had always been very likeable, he was a people person. They all wanted to know if he had something to do with Molly but she was the one to answer they were just friends. "Hopefully this will change soon" thought Daniel but no, obviously this will not change soon, at least not know.

"Well you do indeed make a great couple" said Mrs. Hudson making things very awkward for Molly who didn't know how to escape this matter. Daniel on the other hand loved it; he kept smiling as people said how lovely they were together. And he certainly hoped Sherlock heard that, because now he would know he was the right for her.

It was party time and everyone got up from their seats to dance and have a great time. Almost everyone was dancing except for a few people including Sherlock who went and sat next to Mrs. Hudson.

"Cheer up love, go and take someone to dance."

"God no! I don't like those things."

"Come on, I'd be dancing but my hip you know…"

"Not in this life Mrs. Hudson."

"They look lovely don't they?"

"Who? John and Mary? Yes, yes they do."

"No I wasn't talking about them, though they do look indeed very lovely, I was talking about Molly and her friend."

Mrs. Hudson didn't say it maliciously but Sherlock wanted to strangle her for a second. He hadn't even notice they were dancing but now he saw…it was a good thing they were just holding hands. Still now he was red from all the anger he felt.

At this point he couldn't bear it so he stood up and walked straight to them. Don't worry he wasn't going to punch Daniel in the face (though this is what he wanted to do) Instead he did something actually so much better.

He "ignored" Daniel completely and instead he fixed is eyes on Molly and asked her to dance. It was a good thing to do so because it was starting "Dream a little dream of me" so this was the perfect time indeed.

"May I have this dance Miss. Hooper" Sherlock said, smiling.

Molly looked at Daniel and gave him an apology look which he understood and he let her go.

Molly was about to hold Sherlock's hand but he held her close to him and put her hands on his neck and his hands on her waist. They were very very close indeed and for someone who didn't have experience on these things Sherlock was doing very well.

Molly couldn't even speak she was very nervous with her and Sherlock holding each other like that not to mention Sherlock had his eyes fixed on her and didn't stop smiling. Everything was so perfect, even the song was appropriate and they kept dancing until the song was over.

When the song was over he held her even closer and whispered to her ear

"There's something I need to tell you, meet me at the fountain in the back when the wedding's over." Said this he gave her a kiss close to her lips and left.

Molly was so amazed at all that just happened that she didn't took notice Daniel was gone. She tried to look for him and call him to his phone but he was gone. She didn't feel bad though, she had a lot of things to think about and she was still so astonished she was even trembling. She wanted the wedding to be over, she didn't want to wait anymore.

Sherlock was surprised as well he couldn't believe what he just did. It wasn't easy but he was actually driven by his own jealousy and it turned out to be fantastic. Being so close to her made him feel even more things, he was sure now he loved her and wanted her and no one was going to take her away from him

Daniel left the place in a second, that kiss meant she was still in love with him. The way she blushed, the way she looked at him and the way they were holding each other couldn't mean other thing. It was not fair, he was the one to be there all this time and all he got was this.

But if that man thought he was going to have her, he was wrong. He wasn't going to let Sherlock get away with it, he was going to get Molly back.

The wedding wasn't over yet and Molly was starting to feel very eager as well as Sherlock who now wasn't very sure to tell her for he was very afraid to screw it all. Don't worry he didn't feel it for long, as he saw Daniel wasn't around that Molly was all alone to him, his confidence came back.

The time was close and he decided to go and ask John a last piece of advice.

"I'm going to tell her."

"What? Now?"

"Well yes. It couldn't wait more."

"Well that's fantastic!"

"What should I say? I mean obviously I know what I'm going to say but…what else should I tell her?"

"Just say whatever comes to your mind, you could start by apologizing. Don't worry you'll do fine."

"You think?"

"Absolutely, I wish you all the best Sherlock."

He went to the back of the place and sat on the fountain to wait for Molly. His head was about to explode but this was not the time to go back, he was going to say It and hope for the best.

Molly was full of excitement as well, obviously she had an idea of what Sherlock was going to say (tough it was really hard for her to believe it) but still she was nervous.

Finally they met at the indicated place and Sherlock stood up when she saw her in a way to be polite. Again he was amazed at her beauty and how amazing she looked there at the light of the moon and he stared at her for a couple of minutes without saying anything.

"I didn't tell you before, but you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes very well actually. Are you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Didn't know you could dance."

There was silence again for a bit but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a beautiful silence, Sherlock was trying to put his thoughts in order you see and he needed time.

"There's something I need to say."

"Okay…" Molly's heart was beating so fast

"But first…there's something I need to know."

"…"

"Do you…do you love me?"

"Don't you know it yet? Haven't you noticed?"

"I need to hear you say it…please."

"I love you Sherlock Holmes…I always have, since the first day I met you."

Sherlock came close to her and hugged her, he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her nose and finally his lips met hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.


	10. Times of peace and old friends

NOTES: Sorry I didn't update for long, I have to study for finals. Promise next one will be better!

* * *

**PART X**

**Times of peace and old friends**

Sherlock wanted Molly to go back to Barts and daily he would ask her to quit, he wanted her to help him with his cases and investigations but also he wanted her far from Daniel. Jealousy was a big defect on Sherlock and he didn't know how to handle it, every time he saw them even just looking at each other (though it was just once in a while now) he used to get very angry. There was no need because after all Molly's heart belonged to him and her feelings towards Daniel were not of that kind of love, in fact Daniel didn't even talk to her anymore he just stared at her in a creepy way.

Now that John was married he didn't visit too often and Sherlock needed someone to help him in his cases, not that he needed any help but as he said himself he liked company when he worked and sometimes he asked Molly to go with him in one of his "adventures" that of course as long as it wasn't dangerous. Sherlock was always very protective of Molly and if he considered something to be dangerous then he'd do it alone, nothing will make him risk her life, he had to protect her from everything that could do her harm. His feelings for her were genuine, you see he loved her more than anything (though he didn't showed it as much as he should) she was his everything, she understood him, she looked after and loved him better than anyone, she was indeed the love of his life.

Molly felt the same, she had loved Sherlock since the first time they talked, this was her dream come true and to this day she couldn't believe they were together. To be honest she didn't even believe Sherlock was capable of feeling love for somebody. She had everything she needed and for this time she was very very happy.

As I said Sherlock wasn't very affectionate, he was more a man of actions than words especially if people were around. When there were other people it was like him and Molly were just good friends (just a few people knew they were together) sometimes though when there was no one looking he'd come closer and he'd give her a small kiss on the neck or the cheek. When they were alone it was completely different, they loved to lie down in the sofa and snuggle, there Sherlock would talk for hours and hours about crimes and deductions until Molly fell asleep (she loved to listen to Sherlock's heartbeat) then he'd kiss her forehead and caress her hair until he fell asleep too, it was one of his favorite things to do, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep.

As you can see they were very happy together despite the difference of personalities, they were crazy about each other and nothing could destroy something like that, it was mean to be.

There was someone though who was not very happy with this, it was Daniel and he was very angry and very hurt. He distanced himself from Molly because even though he loved to see her happy he knew he wasn't the reason and this only made him feel worst. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't understand why she had made that choice after all that Sherlock put her through, to Daniel this made no sense. He should be in his place, he should be the reason for Molly's happiness but he wasn't and this made him desperate and bitter. He had to find a way to get her back and to separate her from Sherlock; she had to understand he wasn't the man for her.

I've told you before Daniel wasn't a bad person but now he was, his obsession with Molly was growing more and more each day and when he saw them together the bitterness and resentment grew more and more in his heart.

Molly was seriously thinking about leaving the agency, she missed her old job but more than anything she wanted to spend more time with Sherlock, and since he was often in Barts if she came back they would be together more time. Besides things were getting bad and uncomfortable at the agency, it was obvious that Daniel was very mad at her and this made her feel kind of bad. He was one of her best friends and now he was behaving like this, looking at her with so much anger and contempt and that's why she decided it was the best to quit and go back to Barts, that was her place, it was what she was best at, autopsies and dissections were her thing not paperwork rude colleagues and annoying tourists.

She went to Sherlock's flat to give him the news, maybe this would made him happy since that's what he had been asking. When she arrived Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with his hands together in his mouth as usual, apparently he was really submerged in his thoughts because he totally missed when Molly got there.

"Afternoon Mr. Holmes." Said she, giving him a kiss on the forehead

"I was waiting for you."

"Is that so?"

"I don't like it when you're away too long."

"I was working."

"Oh…dull."

"I have great news actually."

"Daniel's dead?"

"Sherlock!"

"Just asking…you said great news so…"

"I'm quitting the job and I'm going back to Barts."

"Really?"

"Yes, I miss my job there."

Sherlock was indeed very pleased to hear this not only this meant he will get to see Molly more often and have her to himself but also meant she wasn't going to see Daniel anymore. He was worried though that she was doing this because he asked not because she wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very."

"If it makes you happy you can stay there."

"I thought you wanted me to go back to Barts."

"I do, but I want you to be happy."

"If I'm with you I'll be happier."

She sat on his lap, grabbed his head and gave him a kiss, Sherlock loved to feel her soft lips in his. He carried Molly to the sofa and there they lay down speaking about many things. Soon Molly fell asleep, the voice and the heartbeat of Sherlock had a way to calm her down and she couldn't help it. He did the same thing as lately the only way he slept was if Molly was by his side.

Somewhere in London an old friend from Sherlock was arriving and she was very interested in seeing him, she left things unsaid the last time she saw him and they needed to clear things out. She thought maybe this time she could have him, there was no danger anymore and she was all free to do whatever she wanted and what she wanted was Sherlock Holmes and this time there was nothing to stop her.


	11. Mysterious deaths and unpleasant guests

Part XI

Mysterious deaths and unpleasant encounters.

Jonathan Cross was one of the wealthiest men in London; he had a lot of enterprises and a lot of properties and obviously a whole lot of money. In appearance Mr. Cross was surrounded by really good friends all of them of impeccable reputation. He lived with his two children (his wife had died two years ago) in a wonderful mansion on the outsides of London. He contributed to charity and was loved by many people but even this couldn't save him of what was going to come.

It was a Monday and Mr. Cross was sitting in a nice table in an elegant restaurant reading the ultimate news of "the Financial times" when a young man whose face was not visible tripped over Mr. Cross, this incident represented nothing in appearance to Mr. Cross himself or to the other guests in the restaurant, the young man apologized and grabbed him by his shoulder to get him get on his feet again and without saying anything else the young man just left the place.

Mr. Cross continued his normal activities during the day but at one point he noticed his shoulder was itching and swollen, he gave it no importance for he thought maybe he had a mosquito bite or something like that. Hours later he had to be hospitalized after a high fever and three days later after a painful agony…he died.

A week later there was someone knocking in 221 B Baker street, it was a girl of about fourteen years old, at first Sherlock decided to ignore her because he thought she might be selling cookies or something but she was very insistent and kept on knocking.

"Sorry child my finances are low, I can't buy anything at the moment." Said Sherlock with sarcasm

"I'm not selling anything; I want to hire you." Said the girl

"I'm sure you do, but er…I'm done with missing dogs and rabbits. Have a nice day!"

Sherlock was getting to get the door closed but the girl pushed it sharply

"My father was murdered, I need your help…please Mr. Holmes." She broke into tears

"What basis do you have to imply such a thing?"

"I…just know it."

"Sorry that won't do."

"He's a very rich man, many people envy him specially my uncle…please , I'll pay you."

"The accusations you make are very serious."

"Well then help me, investigate it and prove me wrong…I beg you."

Sherlock wasn't sure of taking this case or not, but the girl seemed so desperate he decided to give it a try and after all he didn't have anything to lose. He asked the girl to explain the whole thing as this was going to make the base for the case.

"Has your father been already buried?"

"No sir, he's at the morgue in Barts."

"Excellent!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind child, I need you to tell me all the things your father did previous to his death."

The girl began to explain again and tried to give Sherlock as many details as possible of his father's style of living.

"You said he started to be sick after eating at that restaurant, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to go home and make no mention of this I will let you know when I have something."

"Thank you, thank you very much ." Said the girl, giving Sherlock a hug which made him very uncomfortable.

After this Sherlock decided to go to Barts and examine the dead body of Mr. Cross, the most obvious reason was that someone had put poison in the food because he started getting sick after eating there and all he had to do was trying to find what substance caused the death and who was the murderer. He was hoping the man was on Molly's list or else it was going to be very hard for him to do something, for as you know he didn't get along with too many people.

He also wanted to see Molly because they hadn't talk for days she had been very busy and he was starting to regret asking her to go back to Barts. She barely had time to be with him now, and this was starting to bother him.

Molly was already in the mortuary and she was very concentrated on what she was doing because she took no notice of Sherlock arriving.

"Evening, Mrs. Hooper" Said Sherlock

"Well…Hi there Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock held her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I need you to work on something with me."

"Well, I don't know if I can do it."

"Please love."

This totally disarmed Molly who after this couldn't say no, Sherlock calling her "love" was something she couldn't fight.

"Well, Jonathan Cross doesn't appear on my list, so I'm gonna have to ask someone a favor."

"Can you?"

"Well it's difficult but not impossible."

Sherlock stayed for the rest of the day with Molly helping with her own investigations, you can say they were having a date in the mortuary. For you and me this might be kind of creepy but for these two it was just fine and besides any place was perfect to spend time with each other and Molly loved to watch Sherlock when he was working, he made such lovely faces when he was concentrated.

"So, who are you working for?" asked Molly

"That's private information."

"Oh right."

"It's a girl, the man is her father, she thinks he was murdered."

"Really? Why?"

"She doesn't know quite well, but after eating at some place her father started to be sick and he died three days later. He's one of the wealthiest men in London and she suspects someone might want to kill him."

"Isn't it funny? People killing each other for a paper with a number.

The paperwork to have Jonathan Cross on her list wasn't easy but she wanted to help Sherlock just as always and at the end of the day she owned too many favors to too many people. Mr. Cross was finally on her list though and they could finally get to work.

They examined the body but they couldn't find anything at simple view and apparently a stomach infection had caused the man's death at least that's what the paper said but this didn't convince Sherlock very much. Maybe the girl was lying but maybe not, the only way to know was to investigate first if this was a murder or not and the next place to visit was the restaurant.

Molly looked really tired so he decided to put it off for the moment and also it was getting really late so it was better for them to go home. Sometimes he wished John was there to work with him because obviously he wasn't fragile like Molly, she needed to rest and to eat and as you know this didn't compute for Sherlock who was used to work for hours and hours straight and somehow John got used to it too.

At their arrival to the flat both of them found a not so very pleasant surprise, a woman was sitting in Sherlock's couch completely naked with a pleasant smile on her face, needless to say the three of them were completely shocked. Sherlock didn't understand what was her doing here, Molly thought something was going on between them and Irene Adler didn't imagine Sherlock had company.

"I see you had prepared something for the night." Said Molly with tears in her eyes and ran to the door.

"No, Molly wait I didn't even knew! "


	12. Broken Things

**Part XII**

**Broken things**

Irene Adler was an enigmatic, astute and eccentric woman not to mention she was young and remarkably beautiful. She knew how to play "her cards very well" and she always had a way to get what she wanted. What she wanted now was Sherlock Holmes not to harm him or to play tricks with him but to have him. Last time they left things incomplete at least this is what she thought, she had confused Sherlock's admiration for love and her obsession for him made her come back to continue with what she had left behind.

Sherlock was surprised obviously but he was also raging at this view. He didn't know what she was here for and this confused him and altered him but the thing that unpleased him the most was Molly leaving, she was heartbroken now and it was this woman's fault.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mrs. Adler." Said Sherlock trying not to sound violent.

"Why? Don't you want to know why I'm here Mr. Holmes?

"You can tell me and then you can leave if it pleases you. I don't really care to know."

"Wasn't that the girl of the mortuary, the one who used to follow you like a lost puppy?"

"Just leave…please."

Adler came closer to Holmes extremely and dangerously close.

"Mr. Holmes…I think…last time we saw each other we left things unfinished. Don't you think?

"Not at all, I don't even know what you're talking about. The door is open Mrs. Adler so you can leave."

"Oh…is that what you want? Don't you want me Mr. Holmes?"

"No, no I do not."

"I see, maybe not now but I know you do. The way you used to look at me remember?"

"Mrs. Adler the only sentiment I might have had for you was admiration that now has turned into disgust. Leave now!"

"I will, but you will see me again"

Irene Adler put her clothes on and walked to the door not without giving Sherlock a kiss in the cheek before.

"I'll have you" She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Molly's heart was broken into million pieces, again he had used her but this time was far very cruel. He had made her think he felt something for her and all this time saying things and kissing and hugging was nothing but just a lie. She walked and walked until she got too tired to go on, she was really sad and disappointed and she needed someone to talk to so she went to the agency to wait for Daniel. He had been distant to her and probably he won't want to talk to her but she needed someone now and he was the person Molly trusted the most.

When Daniel got out from work and saw Molly he was reluctant to go and talk to her, but his heart was kind still and his feelings were not gone. Molly looked so sad and it seemed she had been crying for hours straight so he went and talked to her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…I just needed someone to talk to. Are you still mad at me?"

"I am, but I will not leave you. Not like this."

"I'm an idiot you know?"

"What?"

"I'm an idiot to think someone like him could actually feel something for me."

"What are you talking about Molly?"

"I mean she's far more beautiful and probably smarter than me"

"Did he leave you?"

"There was this woman in his apartment completely naked I mean what was I supposed to do, pretty obvious isn't it. It's not like she was just some casual friend. He's an asshole; I hate him with all my heart."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just…I never want to see him again. Part of me knew this couldn't be real."

"For the record…I think you're absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Daniel, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Daniel was not sorry to hear they were not together anymore, yes he was sorry to see Molly in such state but this meant he had another chance with her. She despised Sherlock now and this was good news for him, she didn't want to see him he was the bad guy now. Finally Sherlock was out of his way and Daniel didn't have to do anything.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, he's going to go there probably and I don't want to see him."

"Where do we go then? Shall we go to my place then?"

"Just for tonight, I'll see where I can stay for the next days?"

"What about your job?"

"I won't quit, I'll assign someone to help him with what he's working on. Apart from that I'll just pretend he doesn't exist."

"You can stay with me as long as you want Molly."

"God no, thanks but people might talk and I don't want to give you any trouble."

* * *

Sherlock tried to call Molly on her phone hundreds of times but she didn't answer, as she predicted he went to her apartment but she wasn't there, then he tried on the mortuary but no, she wasn't there either. He felt desperate and worried; he didn't know what else to do or where to find her. The way she looked at him before leaving with anger and disgust Sherlock couldn't get that out of his mind, just hours ago they had been together and now it was all gone. Irene Adler didn't get Sherlock but she did manage to take away Molly's love from him and it was going to be really hard to get her back.

The only way thought Sherlock was going to be at work, they were working together and she had to be there tomorrow, and they were going to talk and things were going to be alright. Molly was well- hearted she will understand and she'll come back to him.

That night he couldn't sleep and he distracted himself with his violin, he played the whole night and he thought about what happened. Irene Adler wasn't going to give up so he better made things clear with her, but first he had to get Molly back. He wondered where she might be, and how she must felt and if she still loved him. All the peace and calmness he had felt before were now gone, for the responsible for all this was Molly and now she wasn't there and this tortured Sherlock.

Finally the day had come and all this waiting would soon come to an end, he only took a shower and left to the mortuary. It was the first time he felt this anxious, he needed to see Molly and talk to her and since he didn't want to say anything stupid he repeated the words he was going to say over and over in his head.

He got there finally but there was no sign of Molly, only the dead body of Mr. Cross was there. This worried Sherlock even more, what if something had happened to her? What if she resigned again? Finally someone arrived but it was not Molly, it was one of her coworkers.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked

"Well I've been assigned to help you."

"Assigned? Who assigned you?"

"Molly, of course."

"Molly? Do you know where she is?"

"No, she just gave me this papers and left"

"Did she resigned?"

"No, but she's not going to work down here for a while. She's working on something else."

"Where is she going to be?"

"She didn't tell me sir."

"Oh God!"

"Is everything alright sir?"

"No, no its not and you better leave before I break your neck and if you see Miss Hooper tell her to come down here immediately."

* * *

Molly had arranged everything to be completely left out of Sherlock's work. She didn't resign though she actually thought of doing so, but she wasn't going to leave Sherlock interfere with her life once more. She was going to change and be less naïve no one was going to humiliate her anymore.

She wasn't going to go to the mortuary not until Sherlock was gone so she asked if she could do some paperwork for this day and assign someone else to help Mr. Holmes with his investigation. Her boss assigned a young practicing student who was more than pleased to work with the famous detective and this is how she managed to stay away from Sherlock at least for the day.

* * *

Sherlock was trying to work examining the body of Mr. Cross and again he found nothing, he had to go to the restaurant and find the tape of that day but not today. He was for the first time incredibly tired to work, he couldn't concentrate on anything and he was worried and depressed so he resolved to go home and continue tomorrow. Before leaving he was going to wait for Molly outside, she had to come out and talk to him once and for all.

She did come out obviously and yes she saw him there waiting, but she tried to ignore him

"Molly can we talk please?"

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Yes we do, let me explain."

"You don't have to Sherlock."

"Yes I have to, please just hear what I have to say."

"It's always like this, you use me and then you think you can get away with it. It was my fault for being an idiot and for thinking you could love me. I'm not going to be your idiot anymore, it's over."

"No, no it's not over you just have to listen to me. The woman you saw, we're not involved she was just someone I tried to capture years ago. I don't know what she was doing there …I swear"

"I don't care who she is or what you both do in your apartment .It's over Sherlock, I want you out of my life."

"Why? Did you just stop loving me in a day? Do you hate me?"

"I…I'm not sure if I hate you but I am disappointed and believe it or not all the love I had for you is not there anymore. This is goodbye, so you're free now to go and have fun with her."

"You're saying this because you're mad at me. It's the anger who's speaking not you. But if this is what you want then I'll leave you alone."

"Yes it's what I want."

"Goodbye then."

Sherlock left to his apartment devastated and like Molly with his heart broken into a million pieces. He lied down in his bed and thought about everything he had done to her and about how much he loved her. It had no point, he lost her she was gone and nothing he could say or do was going to get her back.

On her own Molly was thinking about this too, he looked so hopeless so sad. She lied of course she loved him, you can't stop loving someone in just 24 hours but everytime she thought about him the image of that naked woman appeared too. What did he have to explain? Everything was so obvious. Tears came rolling down her face, maybe she should let him explain even if this changes nothing.


	13. Bad things

**NOTES: **_I know I take too long to update but I still have finals also I'm sorry for the grammar but like I've said before English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy it and don't hate me...don't worry though she'll be okay._

* * *

**XIII**

**Bad things**

It had been a difficult month for Sherlock; he had been frustrated other times but never like this, a lot of things occupied his mind: the case, the woman, but above all it was Molly. They kept seeing each other in the mortuary from time to time but it was like two strangers finding each other by casualty on a place. She didn't even look at him, it was like he wasn't there, and when she talked to him she always did it in a cutting tone. She didn't go back to work with him and the boy she sent to help him was as useful as a rock, he kept talking and talking and he followed Sherlock everywhere.

He hadn't solve the case of Mr. Cross yet, his cases never took this long to solve but he didn't feel well and most of the time he was distracted. He decided he couldn't put it off more time so he went to the restaurant where the dead man had the accident. At simple view there was nothing wrong, Mr. Cross was eating and a man tripped over him then he helped him get back in his feet and left. He kept watching the tape over and over until he saw Mr. Cross scratching his shoulder, this was probably nothing but still it was better to be sure. And there was the fact that the man who tripped over with Mr. Cross wasn't visible, this was strange indeed. The only people who could've seen his face were Mr. Cross and the waiter who opened the door for him to come out.

He decided to interview the waiter, who as if he was the guilty one was infested by fear, the death of Mr. Cross was very discussed by everyone in London and rumors of a mysterious death and possible murder were already spreading, everyone in that place was a suspect since that was the last place Mr. Cross was seen alive and sane and it was in that place where it all started.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked him

"Y- yes sir…"

"Are you sure? You're sweating a lot, your hands are shaking and your eyes avoid mine it's obvious that you are anxious"

"I didn't do it sir I swear…I'm just a hardworking man. I've never killed anything in my life."

"You didn't do what?"

"Kill Mr. Cross"

"Interesting… I didn't say anything about it before."

"Everyone thinks he was murdered sir…and you came here to ask me questions, I assume you think I killed him."

"Oh…but you wouldn't be that clever would you? You opened the door for that man am I right? You could see his face as he was leaving; he was clever enough to avoid the camera but not you."

"I don't know what I saw sir…please let me go"

"If you don't give me a detailed explanation of his face, I'm going to charge you with complicity. Is that what you want?"

"He was blond…sharp nose, thin lips he had a scar on his neck. That's all I can remember, can I go now?"

"Are you sure about the scar?"

"Yes sir…it was barely visible but I saw it…I have sharp eyes."

"I'm sure you do. Get out of my view now."

This had gone well, he had two clues, the scratching and the scar, for the first time in weeks he felt useful and satisfied. For some reason Sherlock thought that man was close to Mr. Cross, maybe the girl knew him…this was going to facilitate things a lot but if she didn't and if this turned out to be a false trail it was going to be very hard for Sherlock to know who did it.

He hadn't seen John In a while and he decided to visit him, he was curious to see the place where he was working and maybe John could give him some advice about the case… and about Molly.

It was a small hospital not as known as Barts and it looked kind of murk; Sherlock wondered why John would want to work in a place like this if he could work in any hospital in London. It didn't took long to find him he was giving consultations and again Sherlock thought this was very dull even for John.

"I hope you don't die of boredom."

"Better of boredom than of a gunshot."

"Oh come on, you must miss it once in a while. The adrenaline of having a gun pointing to your head. I miss it."

"Well yes, you are you."

"Can you help me with something?"

"I'm off that Sherlock."

"I just need to find what killed Jonathan Cross that's all, no running or anything."

"Since when do you ask for help?"

"Molly…she doesn't talk to me."

"Yes I know."

"What? How?"

"Mrs. Hudson called me and told me everything. Even for you that was low."

"You think I was unfaithful to Molly? Are you serious?!"

"What else was that woman doing there Sherlock? Just came by for a cup of tea?"

"I don't know what she was doing there; she said we left things incomplete last time I don't know what she means."

Even with this explanation John didn't seem to believe him, Irene Adler was one of the few people who was able to capture Sherlock's attention and she was indeed very attractive, it was easy to think there could be something between them.

"I love Molly, I had no intention to be with someone else."

"Well, it's done now."

"I want her back. But I don't know how to get her back. She hates me John."

"Molly is to kind for hate, but she's hurt. And honestly I don't see her coming back to you. You've screwed things too many times."

"I know."

* * *

Indeed Molly had no intention to go back to Sherlock at any time, it had been a month since that day but she thought about it really often. Finally it was starting to be true, her feelings for Sherlock were fading, and the more she thought about the woman the more she convinced herself that Sherlock wasn't the right for her. It was starting to be easy for her to ignore him or to be indifferent, this isn't the way she would've liked it to be, but she was mad and hurt , she didn't hate Sherlock but he had disappointed her and sometimes disappointment can be worse than hate.

Daniel was a big comfort; he was always a great comfort. He was simple, gentle and kind and could always make her laugh and for the first time since she met him Molly thought this is what she needed, someone like Dan.

Dan also was very happy indeed with this change, Molly and him were the same they were before Sherlock, now it was just the two of them. Maybe this time she would give him a chance to be with her in a more than friendly way but he needed to wait it was too soon, Molly wasn't fully recovered and it had only been a month.

She still suffered and sometimes when she stayed with him he could hear her cry and other times he had to bring her back from the nightmares she had. She cried a lot but obviously she won't admit it, still she had that inner strength that Daniel always admired, he only hoped this time she won't surrender and go back to Sherlock.

"We should go away this weekend" Said Daniel

"I have a lot of paperwork to go through"

"I'm sure you can leave it for a day, or maybe have somebody else take care of it."

"I can try, I could use a getaway …I need a rest from all this"

"Yeah…let's go get some place with shitloads of trees, you love trees. We won't have any trouble finding it eh?"

"Very very far away from here"

"As you wish my queen"

* * *

After visiting John, Sherlock came back to the mortuary to examine the body of Mr. Cross, it was going to be a long night but it was better than going to the flat. When he was in the flat all he could do was think about how miserable he was now. It was a blessing that he was still curious about what life had to offer or else he would have ended it long ago and deep in his heart there was still hope that Molly would talk to him and eventually she'd come back to him.

Again he examined the body and again there was nothing unusual at simple view, except there was actually something in the shoulder, the place where Mr. Cross scratched after he was knocked down by the man. It was a red spot, it looked really ordinary but still he observed closer with his lens and discovered it wasn't just a red spot it was something that looked like a pinhead but actually it was a tiny microscopic little metallic ball. Sherlock took it with his tweezers and put it into the microscope, it was fascinating, the murderer had used a method used to kill a Bulgarian writer in the late 70's. This "pinhead" was empty now but it was the container of a very dangerous substance: ricin.

The murderer was no ordinary man, he knew what he was doing and he was very clever. Sherlock found himself fascinated but also scared. The last time he faced a criminal like this he almost died and since that time he had learnt to be less reckless, before Moriarty he didn't care to much about his life but now it was different, and it was not just him, it was John, Mrs. Hudson and…Molly. He had to be very careful if he wanted to catch this man.

He resolved to visit the girl next day, see if she could recognize the man from the video. The girl and her brother lived with their legal guardian (an old woman who Sherlock assumed it was the grandmother of the kids) in a mansion outside of London, he had a lot of trouble convincing the woman to let him in but finally the girl appeared and helped him out.

"I need to ask you some questions"

"Of course"

"Is there any person closer to your father with a scar on the neck?"

"No, not that I remember"

"I need you to open your eyes, you said your uncle might be interested in harming your father, this man the killer might be working with him"

"I should visit him"

"Yes you should and take a closer look to everyone you see, if you see this man call me right away…and try not to look suspicious"

"I would, thanks Mr. Holmes."

* * *

Sherlock was euphoric, he might be close to get the criminal, this man had to be close to the brother of Jonathan Cross if the girl was right. The killer worked for them he knew it, he felt it and he was proud of himself and for a moment every worry he had disappeared.

"At least we can be friends you know?"

"That wouldn't work at all Sherlock"

Again Sherlock was waiting outside Barts for Molly, he wasn't going to give up…she had to listen to him this time.

"We were friends before"

"I didn't know the real you before"

"You know me; you know I wouldn't do that"

"Do I? Do I really know you?"

"Yes, and I don't know as much as you about what was Irene Adler doing there. I could tell you what she said if you just let me."

Sherlock explained everything to Molly even the parts she wouldn't like to hear, but he was honest and if he wanted her back there wasn't any reason to lie about what happened.

"She said she would come back, she didn't say when though"

"You better be prepared then, maybe she would like to use your crop"

"Molly please, I've been through hell this month. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate and I can't work."

"It hasn't been easy for me either you know?"

"Is there any part of you that still loves me?

He didn't get to listen to her answer, there was a sound and then there was nothing. Molly was in his arms covered in blood, she was dying.


	14. Time to make sacrifices

**Chapter XIV**

**Maybe it's time to make sacrifices**

She had been unconscious for three days, the bullets made their way through her stomach and chest, it was a miracle she was still alive and John had warned Sherlock to be prepared for the worst. She was still in intensive care and according to the doctors there wasn't too much hope for her. Of course Sherlock blamed himself and he felt useless, he didn't see where the shooter came from, he was powerless but he was sure of one thing: this was a warning. This had to be related to the case he was working on and the criminal was successful on sending his message. Now it was personal and Sherlock was going to take revenge, a life for another.

Now it was not the time though, he wanted to be with Molly he didn't dare to leave. He had a still face all the time but he was terrified, the thought of losing her petrified him. Molly was his world, his everything and now she was there with a foot on the grave and it was his entire fault. He spent all the time with her, holding her hand and talking to her even though she couldn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry…this is my fault. I should be there not you, those bullets were for me. I … I don't know if there's a God but if there is I ask him to let you stay with me…please Molly don't leave me. I need you, I love you so much I beg you with all that's left of me please don't go."

* * *

John was worried about Sherlock, if Molly died God only knows what he would do, he was always unpredictable and this was a dangerous thing. Sherlock had asked him to take care of Molly because he knew John would do the impossible to keep her alive and it was true, John had done everything he could but still there wasn't too much hope. Not only he was trying to save Molly but he was trying to save Sherlock too, it wasn't working too well though. Sherlock didn't eat or sleep it was impossible to make him leave her, all he would have was water and coffee and when he slept it was just for a few hours.

Daniel's presence was not helping at all but no one asked him to leave not even Sherlock. John was afraid they could start a fight, by the way Daniel looked at Sherlock it seemed that he would try to kill him at any time but it didn't happened, none of them had the strength to fight, at least not now, however Daniel wasn't going to keep quiet he had to make Sherlock know his thoughts, he had to hurt him and make him know this was all because of him.

"Are you happy now Mr. Holmes?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"This is your entire fault."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why didn't you stay away from her?"

"I love her."

"No, you don't love her. You don't do this to the people you love, you don't expose them to danger."

"I tried to protect her…"

"How? You should've known she could be a target…but still you were selfish. You should've stayed away from her and none of this would've happened."

It was true Sherlock thought, of course he knew she could be a target but to him Molly became as necessary as the air and he couldn't leave her, yes it was selfish but how could he quit the reason of his happiness and peace and besides she wanted to be with him too.

"Do you even know who did this?"

"No."

"Well you're not that brilliant anyway are you?"

"I didn't saw his face, it all happened really fast."

"Then why don't you go and find out?"

"I can't…she might wake up, she needs me."

"You know what I think? I think YOU need HER; she was just fine without you. Now if you really love her make her justice and find the fucker who did this to her."

He didn't need to say more, Sherlock decided it was time to find the person who did this, and yes it was true he did need Molly more than she needed him and of course he was going to find the fucker and he was going to make him pay.

* * *

Sherlock went to see Molly before leaving, he had to say goodbye and it hurt more than anything, he was afraid of not seeing her face anymore, he was afraid this was going to be their last goodbye.

"I'm going out for a while, and I'll be back as soon as I can, John's going to look after you…I was wondering if you could make me a favour? Can you please not…go? I will come back to you Molly, I love you"

Said this he kissed her forehead and left.

He had only one clue and it was that this had to be someone related to Mr. Cross's case, his client was being observed and now he was being observed too, he had to find a way to inform the girl he was working for about this but maybe she already knew. Despite how hard thing seemed he felt motivated now, he felt close to find the murderer it wasn't going to be easy but he was going to do it, he had to because he owed it to Molly.

The first thing he did was to contact the girl. He managed to get inside the school and disguised as a professor asked to talk to her.

"Do you work here now?"

"Don't be stupid…I'm here to ask you if you have found anything? And I'm here to warn you, you're being observed. Someone tried to kill me but…someone else got hurt instead."

"I'm sorry…but I do have good news. There's a man…he's Russian, he's the minder of my uncle, he calls him Lyov and I checked on the list of workers so I know his full name is Lyov Glaskov that's all I could find out and also he wears scarves often, his neck is never uncovered like he's trying to hide something."

"I know this is unsafe but do you think you can get a picture?"

"I don't know. He scares me."

"I need you to get a picture, use your cellphone if you are careful nothing can go wrong, please I need that picture."

"I'll do what I can."

"I expect so, like I said you're being observed you might need to get a new phone so we can talk, if you do get the picture call me immediately and I'll tell you where to send it."

"Yes, I will."

"One more thing, are you sure no one knows you hired me?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone I swear."

"Fine, I believe you. I have to go but whatever happens keep me informed."

* * *

He decided it was time to quit his pride and ask for help, Lestrade could help him find something about this man; it was going to be easier if he had help. He wasn't very welcomed obviously, Donovan and Anderson where not too happy to see him and they didn't missed the opportunity to call him freak or zombie but this stopped bothering Sherlock long time ago, there were more important things than to pay attention to this childish behavior. Lestrade on the contrary was really happy to help though he warned him this wasn't going to be easy, this man had influences he could use to protect himself against justice.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find something about him, something we could use."

"What do you think I can find?"

"Maybe he was involved with crimes in Russia, maybe he belongs to a band of criminals…you have to find something."

"Okay…I will try my best. Uh…how is Molly?"

"She hasn't awakened."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, please help me find something. If I…if I can't get her back at least I have to make her justice."

"I will do what's in my hands to help you."

* * *

Sherlock came back to the hospital, he was exhausted before going there he tried to investigate on his own but he couldn't concentrate and he wanted to see Molly so he resolved to come back and continue tomorrow. John was in the waiting room when he got there, this irritated Sherlock a bit he didn't want Molly to be alone and also he wanted John to monitor her signs in case there was some improvement.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be taking care of her."

"I needed some air, and she isn't alone, Daniel is there."

"Bugger."

"He's not as bad as you make him look actually and he's suffering as much as you."

"No one is suffering more than I do John! There's no one on this earth who loves her more than I do!"

"Keep your voice down will you?"

"Was there any change?"

"No…sorry."

"Do you think she will make it?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, she's fighting but…I don't know Sherlock."

"This is my fault you know?"

"I do not think it's your fault, I do think however it was a big risk for her to be with you. Your lifestyle is…well is not safe, the job you have implies certain sacrifices…I'm not saying you have to be alone but the people close to you can get hurt and that's a big price to pay isn't it?"

"That Daniel should be been better for her I suppose."

"Sherlock…if she does wake up, leave her alone. I know you love her but if you're not willing to leave your job or at least try not to get involved in "big things" leave her alone, let her have a normal life and be happy, you owe that to her. It's time to make sacrifices and it's up to you which one is it going to be…a job that can get you killed or the woman that has loved you the most, it's your choice."

"I need my job."

"Well then…stay away from her from now on and no one gets hurt."

John was right it was time to choose but how could he? His job was one of the things that kept him going, everything else seemed dull he was born to catch criminals it was the thing he did best. But Molly, he loved her and nothing had been the same since they were together, she had showed him feelings that were unknown to him she was good for him, she motivated him and helped him show the best of him. With him she was never going to be safe though, she was always going to be in some sort of danger, it wouldn't be possible for her to have a normal life if she was with him, they wouldn't be able to get married or have kids…he even laughed with the thought of it, he couldn't believe he was actually thinking in marrying her and having a family with her, he had changed a lot. The new Sherlock wanted a home so bad but still he was scared of that life of not having the excitement and the danger. John was right she deserved a normal life.


	15. Egoism

**Chapter XV**

**Egoism**

She woke up four days after and everyone was astonished, it was a true miracle everyone seemed to think. Days before her future didn't seem so hopeful but there she was awake and fighting.

The first person she saw was Daniel he was at her side holding her hand with a wide smile on his face the widest Molly had ever seen.

"It was about time sleepyhead."

She tried to smile but she couldn't even speak she was still very weak and her body hurt a lot. She didn't remember too well what happened but she was very happy to be alive and very happy to see Dan, though she would've expected someone else to be by her side…but he wasn't there.

…

Sherlock woke up at 2:45 pm his phone was ringing and it was John. It took him a while to answer, he was scared. What if it was bad news, what if she…

"Hello?"

"Why won't you answer your bloody phone?"

"I worked until very late, I was sleeping. Is there something wrong?"

"She's awake."

"What? How? When?"

"Just come and find out will you, I'm quite busy at the moment I just wanted to let you know she was awake."

"Okay I'll be there in a moment."

For the first time in a long time Sherlock smiled, she was awake. He was a man of science and miracles were absurd to him but he thought maybe this was indeed a miracle. Hope grew in his heart again and he felt lively, if she was awake and she was alright then he was too.

He got there as fast as he could, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest he was very nervous. What if she didn't want to see him, he didn't want to upset her but he wanted and needed to see her. He decided to talk to John first he'd decide what was best and if it was a good idea or not, he was in the waiting room drinking coffee he looked extremely tired but also very calmed.

"When did she wake up?"

"This morning around 10:45 "

"Were you with her?"

"No, Daniel was there and he told the nurse."

"Daniel?"

"Don't look at me like that he offered to take care of her and I had work to do."

"Thanks for saving her."

"It wasn't just me."

"Do you think…is it okay if I see her?"

"I don't see why not."

"I don't want to disturb her."

"I don't think you will, and I suppose she would want to see you too."

…

John practically had to kick out Daniel of the room but finally he could convince him and Sherlock and Molly were at last left alone. He didn't dare to speak for a while, he was just there looking at her incredulous. Days before he was told he had to be prepared to let her go but they were wrong she was there alive.

He took her hand in his and kissed it, she touched his face and smiled at him.

"Molly, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head

"It's my fault. I almost lost you forever. I tried to protect you but I failed."

"…"

"Listen…I know I am an idiot but you already know that. Thing is…I love you but not as a normal person would. I'm too selfish and possessive and I just want you to be mine and I can't change that I do not know how…I just love you way too much and I'm so sorry."

His voice broke and his eyes watered.

"I know you deserve something better something more…normal but I can't just walk away from you and I am sorry for that too."

Molly was astonished and a little bit concerned she had never seen Sherlock express himself In that way, she didn't even believe he could. And also she didn't believe he loved her that much, after the last argument they had she convinced herself Sherlock didn't love her. But this was different and she believed him, Sherlock didn't know how to lie and the tears in his eyes couldn't be fake. It was true he loved her in a maybe not so healthy way but he loved her and she loved him too.

"Molly, do you still love me?"

She nodded.

Of course she loved him, when they were separated she thought maybe her feelings for him were over but of course it wasn't true, she loved him more than anything.

"I have to go, I am trying to find the one who did this to you and I'm close. John will be here in case you need anything."

He came close to her and kissed her forehead and a soft kiss on her lips

"I love you."

…

John was waiting outside and for the way he looked it seemed he was eager to talk to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Do you remember what we talked?"

"Yes."

"Sherlock I know that you love her but she will be always in danger if she's with you."

"I'm not going to leave her John! I will protect her!"

"And that turned out just fine last time didn't it? Let her go Sherlock, she deserves a normal life she's had enough. Molly's the kind of women who want to be married and have kids and you can't give that to her."

"And how would you know? She belongs with me and in any case that's not for you to decide is it? And now if you'll excuse me I have a case to solve."

Sherlock couldn't believe what John said and yet he was right. Molly and him would never have a normal relationship and she would be at risk most of the time but still he wasn't going to leave her. If Molly decided they couldn't be together then he would respect that but only if the words came from her.

He didn't want to think about that anymore so he decided to get into action he hadn't had any news on the case, the girl didn't call or maybe she couldn't call, it was time to pay her a visit and find out if she could get the pictures.

He didn't have much trouble to get into the mansion it was surprising how easy you could get in in fact not to mention how easy was to get a butler suit. Apparently the suit belonged to a man named "Earl" and though the suit didn't fit Sherlock too well it was all he had unless of course he wanted to dress like a maid.

It was a really big mansion so elegant and tidy, Mr. Cross had an excellent taste apparently. The dining room was indeed very large and the living room even more and at the back there was an immense library which Sherlock wanted to explore but there was no time, he had to find the girl.

It wasn't long before he found her, there were too many rooms upstairs but none of them was open except for one. There was a big piano inside and an easel in which the girl was painting so absorbed in her thoughts. For a moment Sherlock felt frustrated, there was a criminal they had to catch and the only person capable of identify him was a fourteen year old girl that now was painting as if she had all the time in the world.

"A man killed your father and almost killed my…friend. Catching him is in your hands and yet here you are painting."

The girl startled

"Didn't notice you were here Mr. Holmes. I'm really sorry if I bothered you."

"We're running out of time, did you take the pictures?"

"It was very difficult and they're not so clear but I did it. Isn't it amazing what cellphones can do these days?"

"I'm going to take it with me and see those pictures. If someone asks say you lost it. From now on the case is only on my hands and I will find a way to inform you if something happens."

"My grandmother wants to bury my father, are you done with…the examination?"

"Oh yes I forgot about it, I do have what I need so I suppose you can pick him up."

"Mr. Holmes do you think the man who did this will pay?"

"You can be sure of it."

…

Sherlock went straight to see Lestrade, he was very sure the phone was being tracked and if he could find who was tracking it he would find Glaskov. Besides Lestrade was investigating as well and with a bit of luck he would've already find something dirty about the man.

"Freak, so nice to see you just as always."

"Fuck off Anderson. Do you know where I can find Lestrade?"

"Of course I do but why should I tell you? Maybe if you were nicer."

Sherlock gave him a sarcastic smile

"You know Anderson I wonder if your wife knows how well you get along with Donovan and how well she cleans your floors."

"He's on the second floor."

"Thank you so much Anderson, give Sally my love would you?"

…

Lestrade looked happy to see him

"Ah Sherlock I was wondering when would you come? I have good news."

"So do I and also I need to track a sign, this would lead us to Glaskov."

"Yes of course but tell me is Molly alright?"

"She's awake but she's still too weak she can't even speak."

"Well I'm glad she's awake and don't worry we'll catch the fucker."

"Yes I know, I'll be the one to catch him."


End file.
